


First time he kissed a boy

by RSMelodyMalone



Series: Retos y Prompts del grupo Mystrade is Real 4 us en Facebook! [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pool Party, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/pseuds/RSMelodyMalone
Summary: Mycroft es obligado a asistir a una fiesta en la piscina, lo único bueno que puede sacar de todo eso es poder observar a Greg desde lejos.





	First time he kissed a boy

**Author's Note:**

> Y vuelvo con los prompts del grupo de Facebook Mystrade is Real 4 us, el prompt era: Teen Mystrade: Fiesta en la piscina y quizás lo arruine un poco pero no podía dejar de pensar en esto. 
> 
> Eventos del fic basados en el video de Kadie Elder - First Time He Kissed a Boy. Es que vi ese video y no pude dejar de pensar en mis chicos Mystrade!!!!! Si tienen oportunidad, veanlo   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=et8R5fZOARo

_ Julio 1979 _

 

La verdad nunca debió venir, era completamente estúpido, pero como siempre tenía que hacer lo que su madre dijera. Ella insistia en que debía socializar con personas de su edad. Pero todos eran unos idiotas que solo se interesaban por el contacto físico, sus tontas fiestas y el alcohol que aún no tenían edad para consumir pero que siempre de alguna manera lo conseguían. A quien único descartaba un poco de ese montón de tontos era a Anthea, la chica no era precisamente su amiga pero le hacía compañía en algunas ocasiones.Siempre pegada a un libro y no intentaba que Mycroft hablara. Algunas veces hacía comentarios pesados de otras personas que hacían a Mycroft reír y en ocasiones él deducía a los que pasaban y la hacía reír. Así fue desde el primer momento que se conocieron, casi no hablaban, Anthea simplemente se sentaba a su lado a leer y lo dejaba en paz, era reconfortante. Pero ahora estaba detrás de una chica, Sally Donovan. Mycroft le dijo que no funcionaria pero ella no lo escuchó. Ahora las observaba bailando al lado de la piscina mientras escuchaba música de su  _ walkman,  _ odiaba la música que tocaban en este tipo de fiestas, toda era muy pesada. Había decidido usar unos pantalones cortos y una polo, había traído el traje de baño en su mochila a petición de su querida madre. 

\--------

 

_ —¿EN UNA PISCINA? Ni siquiera tengo un traje de baño.— _

 

_ —Pues estás de suerte porque fui a la tienda y te compré uno ésta mañana.— _

 

_ —¿Que?— _

 

_ La señora Holmes sonrió, entregando a su hijo una bolsa de una tienda, Mycroft la tomó en sus manos como si fuera una bomba a punto de estallar. _

 

_ —No usaré esto.— _

 

_ —Es una fiesta en una piscina, cariño.— _

 

_ Mycroft rodó los ojos y se fue a su cuarto. La obsesión de su madre por que el tuviera amigos estaba al borde de lo insano. Aunque pensándolo bien, alli estaria Gregory Lestrade, nunca faltaba a una fiesta. Abrió su billetera y sacó la foto que tenía del chico, la había sacado de uno de los periódicos de la escuela donde hablaban de los logros deportivos del muchacho. Mycroft sabía que alguien como Greg, capitán del equipo de fútbol, prácticamente el chico más popular de toda la escuela jamas se fijaria en él, pero le parecía hermoso. Era inteligente además, lo observaba en las clases  se esforzaba por mantener buenas notas.  _

 

_ Lo conoció cuando tenian diez años, gracias a la obsesión de su madre por la socialización. Habia vuelto de una noche de padres y maestros y le dijo que vendría un chico de su grado el sábado para que lo ayudara con las matemáticas. Mycroft se enfadó, ayudar a los tontos de su grado no estaba en su lista de prioridades al momento, cuando Greg llegó el sábado en la mañana Mycroft lo trató muy mal, pero él nunca dejó de ser amable, cuando al fin se fue después del almuerzo, Mycroft decidió que la próxima semana sería diferente, pero Greg nunca volvió y él nunca le quiso preguntar porque, habían pasado ya casi siete años desde aquella vez y Mycroft siempre lo observaba de lejos. En este punto ya se había dado cuenta que Greg le gustaba y mucho, pero realmente no podía hacer nada al respecto, el era el paria de la escuela, al que nadie le hablaba y todos se burlaban de él, por su ropa, por su inteligencia o por su peso, aunque ya había bajado bastante desde que tenía once años y comenzaron a burlarse de él.   _

_ \--------- _

 

Cuando volvió de sus pensamientos, la cinta se había acabado y abrió su walkman para poner el lado B, estaba sentado en un banco cerca de la entrada trasera de la casa, podía ver la piscina desde donde estaba, había un grupo de chicos jugando dentro y otro corriendo alrededor de la piscina, bromeando y bebiendo. Mycroft encontró a Greg con la mirada, estaba riendo mientras tiraba a una chica al agua, aparentemente era una especie de juego porque la chica se reía y lo mojaba desde la piscina y los demás reían y se tiraban, Mycroft continuaba observandolos, la sonrisa de Greg era encantadora y pegajosa,se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo un poco.

 

—¿Que miras Holmes?— escuchó mientras sentía que alguien jalaba sus audífonos, miró hacia arriba y vió a Kitty Riley mirarlo desde arriba, la miró seriamente y volvió a acomodarse los audífonos, pero ya se había acercado otro muchacho, Charles, no recordaba su apellido y le jaló los audífonos nuevamente.

 

—Estaba mirando a Greg, no creas que no me he dado cuenta de cómo lo miras, marica.—

 

Kitty se rió y Greg se acercó a donde estaban. 

 

—¿Que pasa?— les dijo a los otros.

 

—Holmes, hace el ridículo cómo de costumbre. Trajo un _walkman_  a una fiesta, se cree más importante que todos.— ambos se rieron y Greg rió con ellos sin muchas ganas. Charles arrancó el _walkman_ de las manos de Mycroft y riendo se lo pasó a Kitty, quien se puso uno de los audífonos en la oreja para escuchar.

 

—¿Queen? Nada mal.—

 

—Devuelvela.—

 

—No.— dijo, riendo y se la tiró a Greg que sonrió y la atrapó, escuchando también la música.

 

—Si es Queen, no pensé que escucharas Queen, Holmes.— le dijo y Mycroft hizo una mueca al escuchar el tono burlón del chico. 

 

Greg le pasó el  _ walkman  _ a Charles y Mycroft simplemente se quedó allí sentado.

 

—¿No lo vas a buscar, Holmes?— le dijo y se lo aventó a Kitty nuevamente, Mycroft se cruzó de brazos y la chica se lo devolvió,  tirándolo en su regazo. Los tres se fueron de allí riendo.

 

—Creo que esta enamorado de ti, es patético.— Charles le dijo a Greg, entre risas. 

 

Mycroft agarró su walkman y se levantó para moverse a un lugar menos concurrido, encontró otro banco al lado de los botes de basura de la casa y se sentó allí, sacó su billetera y la foto de Greg, la miró por unos momentos antes de sacar un encendedor y quemarla, acto seguido sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo de su camisa y lo prendió. Sabía que no debía fumar, ni siquiera sabía el porqué lo hacía, aspiró varias veces, tratando de calmar sus manos temblorosas cuando vió una sombra y miró hacia arriba.

 

\------

 

—Creo que esta enamorado de ti, es patético.— Charles le dijo a Greg, entre risas. 

 

Greg rió pero las palabras de Charles seguían en su cabeza, la verdad nunca quiso molestar a Mycroft, solo les seguía el juego a sus amigos. Aun recordaba cuando Mycroft lo ayudó con matemáticas incluso cuando no lo conocía y no le caía muy bien, recordaba que le pidió a su mamá que no lo llevara más para no tener que molestarlo en fin de semana, recordaba las veces que los demás habian molestado al chico y él no había dicho nada, no había intervenido y algunas veces hasta reía, pero nunca había hecho algo como lo que hizo en ese momento. Tenía que arreglarlo de alguna manera, se alejó de Charles y Kitty, quienes se quedaron extrañados ante el comportamiento extraño que había tomado de un momento a otro y fue a buscar a Mycroft. Cuando lo encontró estaba sentado en un banco, con un cigarrillo en la mano, se acercó y se paró frente a él, el chico inmediatamente miró hacia arriba, en sus ojos pudo notar que esperaba que Greg le dijera alguna grosería. El solo señaló el cigarrillo y Mycroft sacó uno de su bolsillo y se lo dió, se sentó a su lado y puso el cigarrillo en su boca y se acercó al chico que sacó su encendedor y lo prendió por él.  No sabia que decir, no sabía que Mycroft fumaba, pero no era eso lo que debía decir, tenía que disculparse, de alguna manera. Mycroft tampoco decía nada, le extrañaba el comportamiento del otro, pero no lo estaba molestando así que no diría nada. 

 

Greg miraba a Mycroft con el rabillo del ojo, nunca se había dado cuenta que sus ojos eran azules, lo empujó un poco con el hombro y movió su muslo, haciéndolo chocar con el del pelirrojo, Mycroft miró hacia abajo y la mano de Greg se movió a su muslo.  Greg lo miraba fijamente, sus ojos eran extremadamente azules y no sabia porque, pero no podía dejar de mirarlo. Mycroft miró hacia arriba, dejando caer su cigarrillo en el suelo y Greg se acercó, mirándolo a los ojos, su mano seguía en su muslo y Mycroft no sabia que hacer. Cuando los ojos del castaño viajaron a sus labios y Mycroft lo vió mojar los suyos con su lengua, se acercó, y puso su mano en la mejilla del otro y se miraron por un segundo antes de que sus bocas se encontraran en un suave y dulce beso. Greg apretó la mano en el muslo de Mycroft y éste agarró su cabello mientras seguían besándose. 

 

Un pequeño ruido los alertó de que alguien los había visto, se separaron rápidamente y miraron arriba donde Kitty y Charles los miraban impresionados, justo cuando Kitty iba a decir algo, Mycroft tomó a Greg por el cuello y lo besó nuevamente, el otro no puso objeciones y lo besó, intensificando el beso, los otros se fueron de allí, con cara de pocos amigos. Los chicos se separaron, respirando pesadamente, Greg descansó su frente en la de Mycroft y ambos rieron mientras trataban de respirar con normalidad.

 

—Mycroft...yo de verdad lo sie...— Mycroft no lo dejó terminar, atacando su boca nuevamente para iniciar otro beso.

 

—Luego… ahora solo...— Greg asintió y lo besó nuevamente, más tarde hablarían, o quizás otro día, porque Greg luego lo llevó a la piscina, donde la pasaron de maravilla el resto de la tarde, todos excepto Charles y Kitty que aún no podían cambiar la expresión enojada de sus rostros.

 

Después de eso hubo muchas fiestas en la piscina y Mycroft aprendió a disfrutarlas, siempre y cuando Greg estuviera a su lado. 


End file.
